ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Plays Dead
Chandni Plays Dead is the 65th episode of the show and is aired on 29 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Jimmy getting organic haldi for Sasha. Sasha thanks him. Nani asks where did Chandni go. Sasha asks Pooja to apply haldi to her. Pooja applies haldi. Advay sits in room. Chandni comes there and says its your haldi today, so I have come to apply you haldi first. He says I have no interest. She applies haldi to her face. She goes to him and holds his face. She reminds him how he applied her haldi. She applies him haldi by her cheeks. Rabba ve…..plays…. They have an eyelock. She says you asked me not to touch by hand, not to apply haldi, now you are going to become of someone else, so I want to give something. She gives a dancing couple showpiece and reminds him when they got friendly in childhood, he gave this to her, so now he should give this to Sasha. Advay asks what the hell are you going, just get out of my life. He drops the piece down. Chandni looks on. He goes. Chandni goes to Sasha and accepts her defeat. She says I want to play haldi holi with you. Sasha agrees and applies haldi to her to fulfill her last wish. Chandni says its my turn now. She applies haldi to her face. She says its your marriage. Sasha says so middle class. Chandni falls down and gets hit on her head. Sasha asks her to get up. She checks Chandni and says Chandni is dead. Jimmy comes and asks what happened to her. Sasha says she is dead. He gets shocked and asks how, I will shut the door. Sasha says police will come now and take me to jail, what will happen. He checks Chandni and says she is gone, we have to hide this till you get married, don’t worry, I will manage. Sasha says I hate this middle class girls, she did not die when she should have died, do something. They hide Chandni in a cold freezer. Sasha asks will anyone know this. He asks her not to worry, till marriage happens, let her dead body chill here, world will think she returned to her village. They go. Chandni wakes up. Shilpa and Nani come to help her. Shilpa asks Chandni not to worry. She gets the keys and opens the freezer. Chandni comes out. Nani says I told you this is risky. Chandni says what’s that love which has no risk, I can take any risk to get my Dev. Sasha thinks I have died, and she won, now I have to play my move, I will bring her truth out. Sasha gets shocked seeing Chandni laughing and screams. Pooja ask what happened. Sasha asks can’t anyone see her. Pooja asks who. Sasha asks Shilpa is she not seeing anything. Chandni says just you can see me and hear me Sasha. Sasha gets scared. Chandni stares at her. Sasha runs shouting help. Chandni and everyone laugh. Chandni says we can expose her now, we will scare her much and her truth will come out in front of Dev. Sasha runs to Jimmy and says Chandni was there. Jimmy says she is gone, how can she come back. Sasha asks him to come along and see. He says its your illusion, come to senses, its your guilt. She says no, she has come back to stop my marriage. He asks her to come and see fridge. Advay asks servant to let the broken piece be there. He sends servant. Advay recalls Chandni and holds the showpiece. Jimmy and Sasha check the freezer and see Chandni lying inside. Jimmy asks her to see, will Chandni come for morning walk in her room. Sasha gets relieved. Jimmy says its your guilt, forget this and come. They hear someone coming and see Advay there. They get tensed. Precap: Chandni asks Sasha to accept all the truths. Sasha accepts all her crimes. Chandni says saying truth is not difficult, I have recorded it and I will show this to Dev now. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 65 References Episode 65 Guide